To Be A Princess
by skypieces
Summary: Summary: Eriol believes he can change Sakura into a princess, at ease in society. With the help of Tomoyo, will she be able to pass off as a Princess? And who does she meet at the Palace? SS First Fanfic! - On Hold -
1. Epilogue

Summary:

Eriol believes he can change Sakura into a princess, at ease in society. With the help of Tomoyo, will she be able to pass off as a Princess? And who does she meet at the Palace? SS

_Italics- thoughts_

**To Be a Princess **

****

**Chapter 1 **

Sakura grimly watched the rain fall heavily onto the ground. She would be considered, extremely beautiful, if she was wearing the right clothing and actually brushed her hair. She was tall and slender- the perfect size. She had pale skin, and the most attractive feature of her, was her eyes. They were a lovely shade of emerald. 

She watched the people run across the street in a hurried matter. All the carriages and taxis were already taken, due to the unexpected torrent of rain. 

Around her arm, hung a small basket filled with flowers. Pennies, Roses, and of course Sakura's namesake. Her eyes landed on a young man, probably a year or two older than her. Beside him was a woman, near the same age as Sakura. They looked noble, or were very regal. The man had azure hair, and midnight coloured eyes. He stood upright, even against the rain. 

The woman had long black hair that was pulled back into a simple but elegant bun. Her eyes were a captivating colour of amethyst. 

They hovered at the kerb of the street, ready to cross. Lighting flashed in the darken sky, momentarily brightening the area. The man and woman ran across the street. 

They had managed to get to the other side, but due to the rain, it had made the ground slippery. The woman fell, onto the cold and wet ground, near Sakura. 

Out of instinct, Sakura bent down to help her up, even though the woman was obviously a Lady. The Lady grabbed her hand, and Sakura managed to help her up. 

"Tomoyo? Are you hurt, dear?" The man was instantly by her side, concerned in his eyes.Tomoyo shook her head, and turned to Sakura. Sakura immediately kept her eyes downcast, and gave a shaky curtsey. 

"Please, you don't have to curtsey. I thank you, for having the courtesy of helping me up. My name is Lady Tomoyo. This is my husband, Lord Eriol." She waved her hand in the direction of the man beside her. The man gave a nod of acknowledgment. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Eriol and Lady Tomoyo." Sakura was staring at the ground. 

"You may look up." Eriol placed his fingers under Sakura's chin and gently lifted her head up to make her stare at eye level to them. 

"May I suggest we converse somewhere drier?" asked Tomoyo. All three of them were soaked through. "We might catch a cold! What do you make of that area?" She pointed to a shaded area, large enough to fit them all. 

Sakura was uneasy when she followed them, not sure why they were talking to her. 

"Much better, dear!" said Eriol.

"Of course. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. My name is Sakura." replied Sakura. She started to feel a little dizzy. She however concealed it. 

"Sakura! What a lovely name!" exclaimed Tomoyo. 

Sakura now was feeling very nauseous, she swayed to the side, her eyes shut. Eriol caught her. He glanced at the girl, sleeping in his arms. 

"Oh my! I think she's caught a cold!" Tomoyo had placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. "Shall we take her back to the manor, dear?" 

"I think we should." Eriol whistled for a carriage. A few seconds later, the carriage appeared in front of them. Eriol gently placed Sakura one of sides in the carriage. He helped Tomoyo enter the carriage, and then shut the door. 

"23 Clow Drive." said Tomoyo, to the driver.

The carriage jerked, and they were off.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and blinked, trying to adjust the light that flooded the room. She glanced around the room, wondering where she was. _Where am I? How did I get here? _Panic arose from her. _Was I kidnapped? But who would want to kidnap a common girl? _

She was lying on a very comfortable bed. The room was stylish, full of expensive furniture.

"Ah! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Tomoyo entered the room, followed closely by Eriol. 

Sakura jumped. After she recovered from shock, she replied, "Very good! But why am I 'ere?" 

Eriol and Tomoyo smiled. "You collapsed yesterday. We took you here to here-to our manor, to rest." 

"Thank you!" said Sakura, grateful. She was starting to remember now. 

Eriol waved her thank you away. "Please, rest. You may stay here as long as you want." 

Sakura opened her mouth to protest. 

"Now, sleep," Eriol commanded. 

Sakura instantly fell asleep. 

"Did you use magic on her?" asked Tomoyo watching the sleeping girl. 

Eriol smiled and nodded. Hand in hand, they exited the room quietly.

Syaoran disdainfully smiled at a passing Lady, who was battering her eyelashes at him. Be incredibly handsome, for all of his life, he has been enduring this. He was strong built, and was tall. He had dark, serious amber eyes, and messy chestnut hair. 

"Syaoran! Try and be more polite!" snapped his mother, Queen Yelan. 

Syaoran tried to brighten up, for his mother's sake. "Mother. How much longer must I endure this?" 

They were having a formal function at their palace, and every single Lady in the room had her eye on Syaoran. 

Queen Yelan sighed. "Very well. You may leave." 

Syaoran kissed his mother on the forehead, and turned to leave.


	2. Meeting

Okay! Yay! I got some reviews! Woot Woot!

Thank you all who reviewed! I love you all! (no, not THAT way!)

**Chapter 2 **

Sakura, after a few days was much better. She didn't want to intrude on Eriol's and Tomoyo's hospitality anymore, yet they insisted.

"Sakura, do you have a family?" asked Tomoyo, one evening.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I was always alone…"

"We would love it if you stayed with us!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together in delight. "Please, Sakura? We love you being here!"

Sakura hesitated.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Tomoyo, even though Sakura didn't answer yet.

"Miss Sakura?" A maid appeared at her side. Sakura flinched slightly.

"Lord Eriol would like to see you. He is in the study room," she said and departed.

Sakura made her way to the study room. It took her almost fifteen minutes, due to the fact that she got lost. She nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in," Eriol's voice wafted through the door.

Sakura opened the door and entered. "You wished to see me?"

Eriol nodded and gestured for her to sit down in front of him. When she obeyed, he continued. "Sakura…I have a proposal for you. I think I can pass you of as a Princess."

Sakura stared at him, not sure she heard correctly. "What?"

Eriol smiled. "Don't you want to be a Princess?"

Sakura blinked. "But I'm not a Princess! Do you know what the consequences are, to impersonate someone noble!"

Eriol waved her worries away. "But you won't be caught!"

Sakura was lost for words. She sat there, gaping at him. "But, what is the point of this? Why would you want me, to be a Princess?"

Eriol sighed. "We will teach you how to walk, talk, and act like a Princess. You will dress in the appropriate clothing."

Sakura frowned when he ignored her question. She gave a sigh of defeat.

So the lessons began. Sakura was learned the proper etiquette, and was clothed in the most rich attire. They, of course were all of Tomoyo's creations.

In no time at all, she was to be presented to court. Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura could hardly recognize herself. She had matured into an amazingly beautiful woman. Her long auburn hair, which once was full on knots, now fell lightly down her back, soft and silky.

Her dress was an elaborate evening gown. It was a light green, contrasting with her emerald eyes. It was an off shoulder dress, with a small emerald jewel that sparkled and reflected beautifully when the light hit it. She also was wearing a white ribbon as a choker.

Tomoyo and Eriol stood back in awe. She had definitely grown into a beautiful lady, for it hurt just to look at her.

"Sakura! You look wonderful!" Tomoyo smiled in delight.

"Thank you! I only look wonderful because of your talented skills!"

"Now, why don't we get you to court?" suggested Eriol.

Syaoran was waiting impatiently in the hall for his cousin, and his wife to arrive.

"Be patient, my son! He will arrive, rest assure. I think he also said that he would also be introducing us with an old acquaintance of his." Queen Yelan said.

"Well I hope he comes-"

"Lord Eriol, Lady Tomoyo and Princess Sakura!" called out the doorman.

Eriol and Tomoyo entered first. In no time at all, Syaoran started to tell his cousin off. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for almost an hour! Did you get lost or…" He trailed off.

A young lady just walked in with such grace and beauty, she seemed to have lightened up the room. She was exquisitely dressed, and produced an impression of such remarkable distinction and beauty when she entered that she stunned everyone, even Tomyo and Eriol.

She gave a perfect curtsey to Queen Yelan. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty. I have heard many wonderful things about you." She spoke with a pedantic correctness of pronunciation and great beauty of tone.

Queen Yelan was lost for words, in her entire life. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess Sakura."

Sakura gave a nod and turned to Syaoran. "And you must be Prince Syaoran. How do you do?"

Syaoran blushed. "Very good, your highness. I assume you are well?"

"Why, of course!" replied Sakura.

"Chiharu, please take these fine guests to their rooms," said Queen Yelan, to a servant nearby.

Chiharu bowed, and turned to Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol. "Please, follow me."

Chiharu led Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol to their rooms. Tomoyo and Eriol shared a room, while Sakura managed to get her own separate room.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, your highness." Chiharu said formally.

Sakura glanced around the room, hiding her excitement and delight. "Chiharu-san, please just call me Sakura."

"If you only call me Chiharu, your…Sakura!" Chiharu beamed. "The Queen also wishes me to inform you that there is a ball tonight." She gave a quick curtsey and left Sakura.

"A ball! Oh! Finally! Sakura! I have the perfect dress for you!" Tomoyo bounded around her room in pure happiness.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Thank you," she said weakly.

Tomoyo smiled. "They really think you're a Princess! I mean, when I saw you enter, you even shocked Eriol and I!"

Sakura blushed. "It's really all thanks to you and Eriol!"

Tomoyo pulled out a stunning dress from her closet. It was a pale pink dress, with sakura petals printed on it. Tomoyo ushered her to wear it on.

Sakura went behind the screens, and placed on the dress. She touched the dress, admiring the craftsmanship and the texture of it.

"Tomoyo! I simply love this dress! It's amazing!" Sakura walked out of the screens, and spun around in the room.

"My! Don't you look wonderful? Now, for your hair!"

Tomoyo made Sakura sit, and started to do her hair. After half an hour or so, her hair was done. Sakura's silky auburn hair was pulled pack into a loose bun, and she had a few strands out for an effect.

Tomoyo clasped her hands together in joy. "Sakura! You look amazing!"

Sakura flushed. "But what about you? What are you going to do?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I don't think I'll attend this ball. I'm so tired from our journey to get here!"

Instantly dread filled Sakura. "But what am I going to do? I can't go by myself!"

Tomoyo placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Eriol will be there, Sakura. Don't worry too much! You're naturally a Princess!" She glanced at the clock. "I think you need to get going now, if you want to make it on time! Good Luck! And have fun!" She gently pushed Sakura out.

Okay! Another chapter done. Sorry if there are any mistakes….

Please review! And no flames!


	3. The Ball

**Yes, I know! It's been like…how long since I haven't updated? Just with school and all….and I have a piano exam coming…so don't expect the next Chapter anytime soon. **

**So how are you finding it now? I hope you're enjoying it! **

**Disclaimer: CCS IS NOT owned be me…..one can only wish….**

**Chapter 3-The Ball **

Sakura nervously stood in front of the hall's huge doors. She was by herself, for Eriol was no where to be seen.

"Your name, milady?" asked the doorman. A faint blush appeared on his face when he saw her.

She really did look beautiful. The dress clung to her in all the right places, and she was wearing some jewelry. "Princess Sakura," replied Sakura.

The doorman nodded, and opened the door to announce her. Sakura nearly fainted at the sight of so many nobles.

"Princess Sakura!" announced the doorman, and withdrew.

The chatter in the great hall slowly died out, and everyone turned their gazes to the ethereal angel that stood at the top of the stairs.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself down, and then smiled as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

She made her way to the thrones at the end of the room. Queen Yelan was there, sitting on the throne. She was smiling at Sakura. Beside her, were four young women. They were keenly watching Sakura. And, on Queen Yelan's other side, was Syaoran.

He looked absolutely dashing and handsome. He was wearing a green Chinese robe, and his eyes seemed to lighten up when he saw her.

"Queen Yelan," said Sakura and she curtsied.

The Queen nodded. She gestured for Sakura to stand up. "How are you, my dear?"

Sakura tried to ignore the fact that everyone was watching the scene and her every move.

"I am very well. I hope you are too." She said it with such beautiful gravity that she awed everyone in the hall.

"These are my daughters, (A/n I don't know their names! Someone?)

"A pleasure to meet you. It's fantastic to see you again, Syaoran." Sakura tilted her head.

"And you, Princess Sakura," he replied.

Sakura curtsied again, and moved to join Eriol, who she had finally spotted.

"Where were you?" she hissed.

"Sakura, you look amazing!" he exclaimed calmly.

Sakura sighed and let out all the breath she was holding in. She suddenly felt limp and weak.

"You were perfect!" praised Eriol.

"Thank you, Eriol. I'm so tired, though." She closed her eyes.

"Why don't you sit down?" Eriol pulled out a chair from a nearby table. Sakura gratefully sat down.

Sakura sat there for most of the ball. She was receiving many offers to dance, but she politely declined. Unknown to her, a pair of amber eyes were watching her every move.

"Syaoran, stop staring at her! Just go ask her to dance!" snapped Eriol, who noticed that his cousin had his eyes glued on Sakura.

"What? Who said I was staring at her?" said Syaoran defensively.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Really, Syaoran!"

Syaoran sighed and stood up and walked over to Sakura.

She turned to look at him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, nervously.

Sakura rewarded him with a radiant smile. "Of course!"

They made their way to the dance floor, and began to dance and sway to the slow music in the background. The couples around them stopped dancing, and watched the young couple dance.

"Aren't they such a cute couple?" asked a nearby couple.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't hear any of the comments, both lost in each others eyes. The music ended, and the regrettably broke apart.

"You dance very well, Prince Syaoran." Sakura smiled lightly, and without waiting for him to answer, she departed.

Sakura instantly fell asleep when she lay on her bed. She was exhausted from the trip to get here. She smiled to herself, as she replayed the moment when she danced with Syaoran. And with a smile, she fell asleep.

Queen Yelan was thrilled when she saw her son dancing with Sakura. She thought they were a very cute couple, and maybe they would even get married! She smiled with contentment.

Syaoran replayed the scene of him and Sakura dancing. It was pure bliss. He sighed. What was this feeling? Why did he feel like he would burst in happiness?

**A short chapter. Sorry, I've been busy….But I will try my best! By the way…THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! hugs**

**I realized that I didn't say how old they were! Well…let's say Sakura and Tomoyo is 17, and Syaoran and Eriol are 19?**

**Um…I didn't know the names of Syaoran's sisters…so I left it out….Sorry!**

**Please Review! No flames!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. What is this feeling?

**Disclaimer: CCS IS NOT owned be me….but I want TRC! (that's not owned me either ")**

**Chapter 4-What is this feeling? **

Sakura woke up, feeling quite refreshed and energized. She pulled her blankets back and climbed out of bed. After brushing her hair and teeth, and changing into a simple gown, she made her way to the gardens.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" She glanced around. She bent down to examine some roses, inhaling their beautiful scent.

"Do you like roses?"

Sakura gasped and turned around. A man, several years older than her was standing in front of her, smiling. "I'm sorry, did I startle you? My name is Yukito, I am a Wizard."

Sakura curtsied. "I am Princess Sakura."

Yukito grimaced lightly when he heard her name, but then smiled. "So, you are Princess Sakura! So the rumors are true! You are very beautiful!"

Sakura blushed crimson.

Princess, what kingdom do you govern?" asked Yukito, a bit too eagerly.

"I govern-

"Sakura! There you are!" Tomoyo came running towards her, panting. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_! Oh, I'm sorry!" Tomoyo just seemed to have spotted Yukito. "Was I disturbing anything?"

Sakura and Yukito shook their heads. "Well, I must get going! I hope we can talk some other time, Wizard Yukito!" said Sakura.

"And you, Princess Sakura!" Yukito waved goodbye as she left.

"Tomoyo! Thank god! He was asking me what land I governed!" Sakura said, once they were an earshot away.

"But Sakura, we've been through that already. You are ruler of a distant country!"

Sakura shook her head. "I know that. But I hate lying!"

Tomoyo gave a sympathetic look, feeling quite sorry and guilty for making the girl lie.

Sakura, noticing Tomoyo's discomfort, instantly brightened up. "But, I'll be fine!"

Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura looked around, before asking, "Where is Eriol?"

"I think he's with his cousin," replied Tomoyo. Seeing Sakura's blank expression, she added, "You know, the Prince? Syaoran?"

Tomoyo smirked when a faint blushed appeared on Sakura's face.

"I didn't know that they were cousins!" said Sakura quickly.

"Well, you are new here. But don't worry; you'll get the hang of it soon!" _You got off this time, Sakura! _

Throughout the day, Sakura was followed by _many _Lords and Ladies. Exhausted, she retreated to her room.

"Princess Sakura! Will you-"

"No! I don't want to marry you! I don't even know who you are!" snapped Sakura, her irritation finally getting to her. She slammed her door. "Can't I have a moment's peace here?" she asked no one in particular.

She pulled her gloves off, and placed them on the table. Noticing a note on it, she bent down to examine it.

_Sakura,_

_Eriol and I will be back soon! We've just gone off to the local village to get more material for you! When we come back, I want you to try my new dress for you!_

_Tomoyo and Eriol_

Sakura smiled. Then the smiled instantly faded when she heard a soft, but insistent knocking. She marched to the door and flung it open.

"I told you no-" She gasped. It was Syaoran. Prince Syaoran!

"You were saying?" asked Syaoran, with a smile on his face.

"Um…sorry, I thought you were someone else." Sakura's face was burning. "Um…why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were." This time, Syaoran seemed to be blushing.

"I'm as well as could be," said Sakura, formally.

Syaoran placed his hand up. "Sakura, please no formalities!"

Sakura smiled. "Well, if you say so!"

She stood there for a couple of minutes, watching him. He avoided her gaze, flustered.

"Would you like to visit the gardens with me? They're beautiful at night," said Syaoran finally.

"I would love to!" replied Sakura.

Syaoran held out his hand. Sakura hesitated for a few seconds, but then firmly clasped his hand, and they took off to the gardens.

Tomoyo practically pranced back to the castle.

"Oh! This material will look wonderful on Sakura!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Eriol laughed. "You're not going to torture her, now, are you?"

Tomoyo's eyes gleamed evilly. "Define torture?"

Eriol chuckled lightly.

They had reached the castle gates now. The guards peered at them closely, and then let them past.

Tomoyo was staring at the gardens. She could see two slim figures. She squinted, for a better view.

"OoOoOoOo! Eriol! Look over there!" Tomoyo pointed to her right. "That's Sakura! With Syaoran!"

Eriol turned to the direction she was pointing to. He smiled. "Syaoran was staring and gaping at her during the ball!"

Tomoyo was jumping around with excitement. "He likes her! He likes her!" She repeated this chant, while they walked back to the castle. (A/n Um….no Tomoyo isn't on drugs! She's just high and happy!)

"You're right! This place even more beautiful at night" Sakura ran around in delight, looking at the gardens.

Syaoran bit back a laugh. Sakura was looking, even more beautiful than ever. Right now, it hurt to even look at her. He sighed. How could her even feel these feelings over someone he hardly knew?

**Syaoran's confused! Hehehehe! Please Review! And no flames! Yes…I know another short chapter. But as I said, I'm very busy so just be patient. **

**Thank you for those who reviewed! I am forever grateful! **

**Please please review….i dnt know if I'll continue with the story….or should i? I dnt know!**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The Cards

**Wow! I love you guys! More ppl reviewed than before! Thank you so much! hugs Please keep on reviewing! I need more inspiration!**

**Anyways, everyone please read romancerox's fanfic! It's called ****Moonlit Rose**

**It's really good, but she isn't getting many reviews so I want to help her out! I know what it feels like when you don't get many reviews! " **

**On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: CCS IS NOT owned be me….but I want TRC! (that's not owned me either ")**

**Chapter 5- The Cards**

Everyone in the palace loved Sakura. Some adored her looks; others admire her wisdom and grace.

"My, my! Sakura, you're, making a sensation around here!" said Tomoyo, one afternoon. They were resting in Tomoyo's room.

Sakura flushed. "I'm not really! But it'll die down soon!"

Tomyo gave her a sly look. "You also seem to have made a sensation in Syaoran too!"

Sakura, who was taking a sip of water, choked, and gasped out, "WHAT?"

Tomoyo smiled pertly. Before she could get another word out, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Tomoyo, disappointed that she missed out on a chance to tease Sakura even more.

The maid walked in, and was staring at Sakura with such admiration, she made Sakura shift uncomfortably.

"What is it that you want?" asked Sakura, noticing that the girl wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

The girl started, and blushed. "Sorry, Your Highness! Um…the Queen would like to see you!" She hastily bowed, and then ran out with embarrassment.

Sakura sat there numbly. Shock and fear arose from her. "Tomoyo?" she asked weakly.

Tomoyo watched Sakura go pale. "I'm sure the Queen just wants to talk to you!" she reassured.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, you're right! I'll be back!"

_I hope..._

Sakura entered the Queen's study area nervously. The Queen did not look up. She was sitting in front of her table, writing furiously. Sakura cleared her throat. Queen Yelan finally looked up.

"Princess Sakura! Come, sit down!" She indicated to the seat in front of the table.

Sakura obliged. She was starting to sick. "You requested me?" _ She couldn't have found out! _

Queen Yelan smiled. "I was just wondering how you are. You are new to the Li Kingdom. How are you finding it?"

All the tension in Sakura disappeared. Sakura returned Queen Yelan's smile with grace. "It's lovely here! I'm enjoying my stay here. Your people have treated me with such respect, and courtesy!"

"I hoped that they would. You're very popular here, Sakura." Queen Yelan scrutinized her. "And I can see why!"

Sakura looked down, her cheeks burning. "You're very kind to say so."

Queen Yelan smiled…which was more of a smirk. "Especially with my son," she whispered so softly, that Sakura had to strain to hear her comment.

But Sakura didn't manage to catch it. "Your pardon?"

"Nothing, dear! I was just thinking aloud! You may leave now!"

Sakura walked out of the room, slightly confused. She was deeply relieved that she wasn't caught! She was actually enjoying the charade…even though she felt guilty for all the lies.

She turned a corner, and walked into someone.

"Oof!" She nearly fell backwards, but a firm, strong hand grabbed her.

Sakura looked up and saw that it was Yukito. (A/n Did you think it was Syaoran?)

"Yukito! Thank you!"

Yukito smiled. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" His blue eyes showed concern.

Sakura shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine!" _Oh no! He might ask me where my Kingdom is! I have to lie! _

"Princess Sakura," said Yukito. Sakura noticed that every time he pronounced her name, sadness would fill his face.

"Yes?" Her heart began to beat faster. Beads of perspiration started to form at her forehead. _Be calm, be cool…_

Yukito sighed and looked down.

"Yukito? Are you alright?" Sakura tried to catch his expression.

Yukito suddenly looked up. "I'm so sorry, Princess Sakura! I must have been thinking of something…"

Sakura smiled. "You had me worried for a moment there! It's alright, just as long as you're fine!"

Yukito thanked her, and said he had to hurry and visit the Queen.

"Very well. Good bye, Yukito!"

"And you, Princess Sakura!" He dashed off.

_Why do I make you have such a pained expression on your face?_

Sakura didn't feel like going back to Tomoyo-even though she knew that Tomoyo would start worrying over her. Sakura just felt like exploring the palace.

Walking past an arched window, she stopped. She spun around; surprised at the intense feeling she was receiving from a particular door. She clutched her head, for she was getting a ferocious headache.

She managed to walk to the door, and she opened it with a bam. Staggering in, she glanced around the room. The room was filled with cupboards and in each row, there were books squashed tightly together. Far away, from a distance, Sakura could see a faint glow.

Despite her instincts, that were screaming NO, she went to the source of it. She gave a soft gasp. It was a book, bounded tightly by locks. On the cover was a bear like creature. Sakura stretched her hand out, and in a trance she touched the book.

Instantly, a force threw her back. The book opened, and fifty two cards flew out. They were brown, and had grey pictures on them. They circled around Sakura. As Sakura touched one, the cards started to glow. Sakura, suddenly feeling weak and dazed, slide to the ground. Wearily, she closed her eyes, and everything turned black.

**A cliffhanger? But I guess it's pretty obvious what just happened, right? My piano test is coming! Nooooooooo! I'm not ready! Stress! Stress! **

**If you people keep it up with reviewing, I will update faster! You guys are my inspiration! THANK YOU! **

**Oh, and no flames! shudder This is my first fanfic, so I don't want to get discouraged! And please remember to review!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
